The Vampiress
by Ariel the hedgehog1
Summary: Our main goal was to avenge our parents murder. He's going to pay for his crimes and will show no mercy. Wait who's this new guy at school? What do you mean there are two Vampire Kings?


Unknown

"Vampires." I hated them with everything in my body; but here I am letting there King take me and devour my blood slowly. I've let my love get into the way of things. I should be trying to kill him but the way her caressed me as we released were numbing my thoughts. I felt his teeth sink a little farther into my neck as he growled territorial. I didn't understand how could I could fall for his ruby eyes or that handsome smirk when I make a smart remark. Or how he shows dominance over the lower standard vampires and in the bedroom. I'm not sure if it's the path I want to take but you know curiosity killed the cat.

Present Day

Ariel's P.O.V

I watched as the scenery went by. I couldn't comprehend the fact that I was leaving our beautiful house that we grew up in. I remember all those memories. My parents were killed by our own kind when I was younger. My brother was no more than a infant and we had to fend for ourselves. Once I became old enough I got myself a good paying job. I always felt awful when I have to leave my brother for so long but he always find a way to keep a smile on his face. It shocked me when we were ran out of our own town. I could remember it all the stakes, the garlic all of it. So here we are traveling looking for a new place to run to I'm glad i saved up some money incase anything happens.

"We're here sister." My little brother said taking some of our things above us. I looked at him with a small smile. He was growing up every day and becoming more and more like daddy everyday. How his bangs would fall in his face when he dropped something. I missed when he was small and how his eyes would sparkle brighter than mine. But alas our eyes does not hold that beauty anymore as they dulled. I sighed quietly as I grabbed the rest of our stuff and exited the train. People were giving us side glances whispering how can we hold so much stuff at once. I could smell the scents of vampires but the stayed there distance.

"Let get moving there are vampires around here." I whispered to Caiden. He nodded and we took a corner and disappeared. We arrived arrived at the apartments were renting. They were on the medium side and just enough space for the both of us.

"Hello ma'am you name please. A grey cat said with a smile.

"Ariel The Hedgehog." I said with a small smile.

"Let's see oh there you are ok and will there be any individuals staying with you?" She asked. Caiden walked up beside me and nodded to the lady.

"My brother Caiden The Hedgehog." I said.

"Ok here's you room keys and your wrist bands for the pool." She said with a smile. I nodded and gave one of the keys to Caiden who went back outside. I was about to walk back out but the cat stopped.

"Ma'am is everything alright?"she said with a remorseful face. "I hope so just trying to find a job and finish high school so I can give him so much more." I said with a weak smile.

"Oh dear where are you parents." She asked quietly.

"They died years ago so I had to step up to the plate." I said. She gasped and looked down.

"Well we'll be on our way if I don't have the money by the end of the month we'll leave."I said grabbing my stuff.

"Wait!" The cat said. I stopped again and I heard her writing something really fast.

"Here take these." She said handing two pieces of paper. I looked closer and noticed it was a check and a business card.

with you'll need all the stuff you can get." She said with a smile. "Go to Fashion Express and tell them I sent you ." She said hence the business card. "Do you know where the high school is?" I asked.

"High School is 12 blocks from to the right. She said with a smile."I can't thank you enough ma'am." I said pulling her into a hug. "It's fine dear I only ask if you can pay half the rent if you can." She rubbing the back of my hair.

"Now get going I know you brother is waiting for you." She said looking at me with a smile. "Once into a better financial situation I'll pay all your money back." I said with a promising smile.

"No that's fine dear I always help people in need." She said with a smile. "Well thank you again" I said grabbing my stuff once more. I closed the door behind me and walked to where Caiden was standing beside the door.

"What took so long?" He asked with a smirk. "Well minus the fact the rent lady gave us $100,000 nothing. I said walking past him. "What are you serious." He with a look of excitement. I handed him the check as he dropped his stuff and admired it. I closed the door behind him. "We should get settled in and then we can cash this check and get a car.

"Can I get a gaming system too?" Caiden said with a small smile.

"Anything for you little bro." I messing up his bangs.

"Yes!" He said before rushing into the back of the apartment. I giggled and grabbed my stuff and went to the back. It was a two bedroom and I got the masters. I walked by Caiden's room to see him nearly done.

"Hurry up sis before it gets dark. "Alright, alright" I said rushing into my room. I quickly began putting my stuff away. "Alright we're all done." I said.

"Do you know where the bank is." Caiden said. "I'm sure it's around here somewhere." I said with a reassuring smile. With that we vanished.

"I must say it's very rare for Ms. Grey to give such a high amount of money." The bank teller said. He was a red rabbit with purple eyes.

"What do you mean." I asked confusingly. "Well after her mate died she disappeared. They were Infertile so they couldn't have children, so all his money was left to her. Every so often she helps people but she never gives them this much." The bank teller said typing into his computer. "Alright now just sign here while I get your money." He said leaving the stand. I noticed white a echidna walk in he had on a tan trench coat and hat. I didn't pay no attention to him as I waited for the bank teller to come back. "Alright $100,000 in this envelope." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir and have a nice day." I said walking past the white echidna. "You got the money." Caiden asked.

"Yeah" I said as we took a quick corner. Before we could teleport a felt a gun pressed up against my back.

"Turn around and hand over the money.

"Ariel!" Caiden said before reaching for the man only to have the gun pointed toward.

"Listen dude you don't want to do this." I said with a smirk. "Shut up, just give me the money and no one gets hurt." He said with growl.

"Hey brother I'm feeling a bit thirsty you mind if I drink first.?" I said a devilish smile.

"After you my beautiful sister." He said with the same smile.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" He said switching the gun back and forth. When he switched the gun Caiden I vanished behind him and snapped his neck. Before he could collapse to the ground I let my fangs extend and I began sucking on neck. I noticed Caiden began sucking on his wrist. When I was finished I held him so he can get finish.

"Slow down before you spill some." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and continued slurping until he was done. He fangs retracted until they were small again and wiped his face with a look of satisfaction. "Let's get moving before someone sees us." I said dropping the body into a dumpster. With we vanished.


End file.
